


Destiel Short-fic

by kariberri13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13
Summary: Cas has been missing for two years, and he finally comes home to Dean.





	Destiel Short-fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys please leave a comment and tell me what you think.

Dean was asleep when he heard a crash downstairs. He sat up, his hunter instincts kicking back in, even after Dean and Sam had stopped hunting. Dean slid silently out of his bed, and grabbed the blade he kept under his bed. They might be done hunting, but he still was going to be careful. Dean snuck down the stairs, careful to skip the creaky one.  
Dean made it to the bottom of the stairs and peered around the corner. Someone was in the kitchen. Dean started to creep up behind them, but as he swung the knife down, the person whipped around and caught it. Dean almost dropped the knife. The only feature he could make out were the deep blue eyes of only one person, or moreover, angel.   
“Cas?” Dean asked softly. Cas nodded, dropping his hand, and bowing his head. He knew that Dean was going to be disappointed. Dean leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. Cas jumped at the sudden movement, he didn’t expect this from Dean. Cas relaxed into the warm hug. Cas looked at the knife, now abandoned on the floor.   
“Do you still hunt Dean.” Dean looked down, looking at the bloodstained knife, then glanced at the cabinet that held some hunting things, the rest was still in the Impala. It had been two years since Sam and him had hunted.   
“I still think we should, but Sam wanted to try to be domestic.” Cas nodded.   
“I heard him praying, I think he would like to hunt. He is bored. Why don’t you call him?” Dean’s eyes widened. It had been a while since he heard his brother’s voice. Dean grabbed his cell phone, calling his brother. The phone rang a few times, before he got an answer.  
“Hello?” Sam’s voice was groggy. Dean laughed.  
“Hey jerk?” Sam gasped.  
“DEAN?” Sam laughed this time.   
“Hey Sammy, long time, no see. Or talk for that matter. Hey, how about you come over, like in the morning.” Dean could hear the delight in Sam’s voice as a agreed. Dean didn’t tell Sam that Cas was back, it was going to be a surprise. Sam had been worried for Dean, once Cas never came back from Purgatory.   
“Cas, are you human?” Cas smiled, he was happy that Dean was still the old Dean he had left two years ago.   
“Dean, I have all my powers. Like when we first met.” Dean was thoroughly surprised.   
“So you can fly?” Cas nodded.   
“Just like I have my wings back. I’ll watch over you tonight Dean. I know you get nightmares.” Dean’s face flushed. He thought no one knew about them  
but Cas was always the exception. Dean crawled into his bed, quickly drifting into the warmth of sleep.   
Dean woke from a loud knock on the door. His eyes were cracked open, but he sat upright when Castiel stood, going towards the door. Dean grabbed his hand.  
“I wanna surprise Sam. He was devastated when you disappeared. Cas nodded.   
Dean got up, only when more pounding followed. Dean swung the door open, revealing Sam. His face split into a smile at the sight of his younger brother. Sam basically launched himself through the door, pulling Dean into a bear hug. Dean laughed. This was another thing that was missing.   
“I’ve got someone else here for you.” Sam tilted his head, painfully thinking of Cas, and all the times he had done the simple gesture. He took a deep breath, hoping Dean would have moved on, and forgot the pained memories of the celestial being.   
Sam sat down on Dean’s old-looking couch. He waited, confused, as Dean walked to his bedroom. Dean called for Sammy to close his eyes. He complied and did what his brother told him to do. He heard the shuffling of two pairs of feet. Racking through his brain of who it could be.   
“Go ahead Sam.” Sam peaked his eye open. Instantly recognizing the backwards blue tie of a certain angel. Sam’s eyes shot open, abruptly standing up.   
“Cas?” He was thoroughly confused now at how Castiel could be back, but he pushed aside the thoughts and hugged the angel.   
“When did you get back?” Cas smiled.   
“Last night, but Dean wanted to keep it a surprise.” Sam looked over to Dean. He knew his brother would never admit it, but he could tell he held feelings for the angel.   
“Sam, would you like to hunt with Dean again.” Sam slowly nodded.  
“ I feel like we aren’t helping enough anymore. So yes, I would love to hunt, before I go insane.” Dean chuckled.   
“How about, we both pack up everything we have in our houses, and move back into the bunker?” Sam nodded, giggling a bit. This is what he had been missing, his brother and angel.   
“I’ll go pack right now!” Sam basically shouted with happiness. Cas even chuckled as Sam ran out the door.   
“Well, wanna help me Cas?” Cas nodded. Dean didn’t have much.  
“Is it okay to start in the bedroom? I don’t want to break anything. It’s mostly books, right?” Dean nodded, and Cas walked away towards the small upstairs bedroom. Cas stepped through the door, first looking towards the closet. He could start there.   
Cas pulled open the door, noticing a box already on the floor. Cas leaned down to pick it up. The box was not big, nor was it heavy, but Cas didn’t want to invade. Cas walked down the stairs, and in the process the box’s top opened wider. Castiel’s eyes went directly to folded tan fabric. He set the box onto the table, causing a noise loud enough for Dean to turn around. His eyes widened. He had forgotten that box.  
Cas reached inside. Tugging on the familiar fabric. His trenchcoat unfolded. It was washed, and had been nicely folded. He look towards Dean, who’s face flushed a deep crimson.   
“I… ummmmmm…. Thought you would want it back. I mean, when you got back.” Dean was stuttering. It wasn’t normal for his to be flustered this way. He always kept his cool.   
“Dean, I thought you would be mad at me coming back.” Cas walked forward, only leaving a few inches in between them. In the back of Cas’s mind screamed about personal space. Dean could feel Cas’s hot breath. He had the urge to step forward, to close the space, and just kiss him. Dean knew that he couldn’t do it.   
Cas decided to do it for him, he stepped forward and crashed his lips into Dean’s. Dean froze up, before responding to this kiss. They heard a cough from the door. Both men a took breathless step back, looking at Sam Winchester’s tall frame standing in the doorway. Sam smiled.  
“Took you two long enough.” Dean flipped off Sam, before turning back to Cas and kissing him once again.


End file.
